Lunar Combo
|image=Kurokami.gif |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Lunar Combo |english tv=Lunar Barrage |viz manga=Full Yin Barrage |game names=Lunar Barrage |other names=Lunar Ascendancy |parent jutsu=Active Yin Style, Vanishing Strike, Chōkiri, Body Flicker Technique |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification= Taijutsu, Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Otohime Watatsumi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Lunar Combo is a technique exclusive to Otohime. It is a technique composed of a series of attacks meant to inflict a large amount of damage by making use of Otohime's draconic physiology and her grand mastery over the Active Yin Style. Description Otohime starts off by rushing the enemy and punching them in the gut and releasing a pulse of chakra from her fist to increase the power of the punch. Upon inflicting the punch Otohime takes advantage of the target's dazed state by following up with a fury of rapid untraceable punches. The speed of the punches gives the opponent very little time to recover and escape all the while gradually wearing down the body with every blow. Furthermore, similar to how the blows of Lion Combo increase the target's fall speed, the blows of the Lunar Combo push the foe back a little more with every blow and with greater velocity. The blows don't knock the target back by a lot usually only by a small margin so as to let them get away, but they do knock the opponent back enough so as to allow Otohime to steer the opponent in the direction she wants them to go. Lastly, the punches that make up the fury are not random, but are carefully thought out. Each one has the purpose of conditioning the opponent into reacting a certain way to force the target to leave themselves open for another type of punch. This is one other reason why a target will find it difficult to escape. The combo ends with a very powerful punch to the stomach to inflict a lot of damage and send the opponent rocketing back at very high velocities and distances. The last strike can leave the opponent with grievous that, due to how their body was slowing being worn down by the previous assault, could prove to much for some targets and leave them with very little strength left to stand let alone fight. Variations Rising Moon Combo Rising Moon Barrage is a variant to the Lunar Combo. In most ways this variant isn't to different from the original. The only difference is Rising Moon Combo incorporates kicks and strikes with the Tide Force technique into the fury of strikes and how it focuses powerful blows meant to keep the opponent dazed and in place instead of quick blows that condition the opponent and push them back. The fury of strikes end with a bone crushing axe kick that knocks the target on to the ground. As the opponent lies dazed on the ground Otohime takes advantage of this time to jump high into the air and tap into Mizuchi's chakra and enter her version one form. Just as the opponent is beginning to recover she unleashes a full powered Ryūjin Shinkō down at the opponent. Lunar Cycle Combo The Lunar Cycle Combo is a variant of the Lunar Combo that follows the phases of the moon. Otohime starts in a similar manner as she does with the Lunar Combo by rushing the enemy. However, instead of punching the gut she takes a more Lion Combo-like approach by activating the Tide Jewel technique and kicking the opponent high into the air then shadows behind them in a similar way as Shadow of the Dancing Leaf with the Body Flicker Technique. From here she will begin to assault the opponent with a barrage of various kinds of martial art strikes that are performed in rapid succession. Otohime maneuvers her body around the opponent in accordance to the lunar cycle of the area she is in as she unleashes the barrage in order to strike from each angle. The final strike that represents the full moon is a powerful axe or palm strike to the chest that sends the opponent crashing onto the ground. Unlike Lion Combo where the user follows the opponent down, the Lunar Cycle Combo has Otohime stay in the air and as such maintains her advantageous position of being above the opponent. This means that should the final strike not be enough Otohime can quite easily follow up with a powerful and fast long range technique like Ryūjin Shinkō or Water Release: Azure Dragon Tail. Otohime's superior positioning that allows the technique to hit a much wider area combined with the speed of the long range technique is usually enough to assure a hit and sometimes finish the target off. Trivia *Rising Moon Combo was inspired by Meteor Combination from Dragon Ball. Category:Taijutsu Category:Chakra Flow Category:Active Yin Style